Call of Duty (juego)/Créditos
=Windows= Infinity Ward ;Líder de ingeniería : Jason West ;Líder de diseño : Zied Rieke ;Líder de arte : Justin Thomas ;Líder de animciones : Michael Boon ;Productor : Vince Zampella ;Director de desarrollo : Ken Turner ;Ingeniería : Robert Field : Francesco Gigliotti : Carl Glave : Earl Hammon Jr. : Jason West ;Programación adicional : Bryan Kuhn : Mackey McCandlish ;Diseño de niveles y guión del modo de juego : Todd Alderman : Keith Bell : Steve Fukuda : Preston Glenn : Chad Grenier : Mackey McCandlish : Zied Rieke : Nathan Silvers ;Arte : Brad Allen : Chris Hassell : Jeff Heath : Paul Jury (Lead 2D) : Justin Thomas : Kevin Chen (Concept Art) ;Arte adicional : Dan Moditch : Sloan Anderson ;Animación : Michael Boon : Ursula Escher : Chance Glasco : Paul Messerly ;Animación adicional : Shadows in Darkness ;Sonido : Chuck Russom ;Sonido adicional : Jack Grillo ;Administrador del sistema : Bryan Kuhn Gestión ;Oficial jefe ejecutivo : Grant Collier ;Oficial jefe creativo : Vince Zampella ;Oficial jefe técnico : Jason West ;Gestor de oficina : Janice Turner ;Probadores : Clifton Cline : Oliver George : Chris Hermans : Matthew Lackowski : Scott Matloff : Gavin McCandlish : David Oberlin ;Referencia histórica : Mike Phillips : Josh Henniger : Dave Santi : and the members of E Company 2/506 PIR 101st Airborne Division of Southern CA 8th Guards Mechanized Corps : the participants of the Camp Gruber Battle of Berlin reenactment of November 2002 ;Agradecimientos especiales : Ron Doornink : Lawrence Goldberg : Mark Lamia : Laird M. Malamed : Bill Anker : George Rose : Gregory Deutsch : Brian Adams : The Philly place : Gray Matter : John H. Garcia Shelton : Spark : The men and women around the world who gave their lives in defense of our freedoms : we will never forget you Activision - Producción ;Productor senior : Thaine Lyman ;Productor : Ken Murphy ;Productores asociados : Eric Grossman : Daniel Hagerty ;Coordinador de la producción : Matthew Beal ;Probadores de producción : Patrick Bowman : Robert Kirschenbaum ;Producción adicional : Eric W. Adams ;Productor ejecutivo senior : Laird M. Malamed ;Vicepresidente de los estudios en Norteamérica : Mark Lamia ;Vicepresidente ejecutivo de los estudios del resto del mundo : Lawrence Goldberg Voces y efectos de sonido ;Casting de voces y dirección : Margaret Tang (Womb Music) ;Captain Foley : Steven Jay Blum ;Sergeant Waters : Jason Statham ;Private Elder : Giovanni Ribisi ;Sergeant Moody : Gregg Berger ;Captain Price : Michael Gough ;Sergeant Pavlov : Michael Bell ;German PA Officer : James Kevin Ward ;Russian Tank Crew : Nick Jameson ;Narrator, Announcer : Neil Ross ;German Loudspeaker : David Sobolov ;Voces adicionales : André Sogliuzzo : Grant Albrecht : Quinton Flynn : Josh Paskowitz : Earl Boen : Gregg Berger : Michael Gough : Michael Bell : James Kevin Ward : Nick Jameson : David Sobolov ;Grabación, ingeniería, edición y diseño de los efectos de voz : Rik W. Schaffer (Womb Music) ;Voces grabadas en : Salami Studios and The Castle Música ;Tema musical original : Michael Giacchino ;"Age of War" (Intro movie) music : Justin Skomarovsky Guion ;Escritor del guión : Michael Schiffer Gestión global de marca ;Gestor de marca : Brad Carraway ;Gestor de marca asociado : Richard Brest ;Director, gestión global de la marca : David Pokress ;Vicepresidente de gestión global de marca : Dusty Welch ;Vicepresidente ejecutivo de gestión global de marca : Kathy Vrabeck ;Publicistas senior : Michael Mantarro ;Director, Corp Communications : Michelle Schroder ;Vicepresidente de marketing y comercio : Tricia Bertero ;Director de marketing y comercio : John Dilullo ;Gestor de marketing y comercio : Julie DeWolf ;Negocios y asuntos legales : George Rose : Gregory Deutsch Servicios creativos ;Vicepresidente de servicios creativos y operaciones : Denise Walsh ;Director creativo de marketing : Matthew Stainner ;Gestor de servicios creativos : Jill Barry ;Gestor asistente de servicios creativos : Shelby Yates ;Diseño del empaquetado : Hamagami/Carroll And Associates ;Diseño del manual : Ignited Minds LLC Internacional ;Vicepresidente senior de la publicación europea : Scott Dodkins ;Gestor general de Reino Unido : Roger Walkden ;Director de marketing de Reino Unido y el resto de Europa : Alison Turner ;Jefe de servicios de publicación : Nathalie Ranson ;Gestor de servicios creativos : Jackie Sutton ;Gestor senior del proyecto de traducción : Tamsin Lucas ;Gestor del proyecto de traducción : Simon Dawes ;Coordinador europeo de los servicios de publicación : Trevor Burrows ;Gestor de marca : Daleep Chhabria ;Gestor europeo de operaciones : Heather Clarke ;Planificadores de producción : Lynne Moss : Victoria Fisher ;Traducción al alemán : Effective Media GmbH ;Traducción al francés : ExeQuo ;Traducción al español y al italiano : Synthesis International ;Traducción al japonés : Kids Station Inc. ;Traducción al chino : Unalis Corporation ;Traducción al coreano : MEGA Enterprise Co. ; Activision Germany - Gestor de marketing : Stefan Luludes ;Activision Germany - Gestor de relaciones públicas : Bernd Reinartz ;Activision Germany - Ejecutivo de relaciones públicas : Julia Volkmann ;Activision Germany - Gestor de marca : Stefan Seidel ;Activision Germany - Gestor de la web y tecnologia de la información : Thorsten Hübschmann ;Activision France - Director de marketing : Bernard Sizey ;Activision France - Gestor del grupo de marketing : Guillaume Lairan ;Activision France - Gestor de marca : Gautier Ormancey ;Activision France - Gestor de relaciones públicas : Diane de Domecy CENTRAL TECHNOLOGY ;Guión del instalador : John Fritts ;Programación del instalador : Andrew Petterson Aseguramiento de calidad y soporte al consumidor ;Líder del proyecto : Brad Saavedra ;Líder senior del proyecto : Matthew McClure ;Gestor de aseguramiento de calidad : Marilena Morini ;Líder de planta : Bryan Jury ;MP Coordinator : Erik Melen ;SP Coordinator : Peter Beal ;Gestor de la base de datos : Robert Max Martin : Paul Goldilla ;Probadores : Randolph L. S. d'Amore : Sean Berrett : Kimberly Carrasco : Morrison Chen : Sungwon Choe : Mike Curran : Jay Anthony Franke : Jeff Grant : Dylan Leong : Donald E. Marshall : Keith McClellan : Nathaniel McClure : Aaron Mosny : Sadullah Nader : Soukha Phimpasouk : Maxwell Porter : Michael Radzichovsky : Carlos Ramirez : Rodrick Ripley : Patrick Ryan : Shane Sasaki : Henry Peter Villanueva : Doug Wooten ;Líder de la red de trabajo : Chris Keim Sr. ;Líder de compatibilidad : Lawrence Wong : Neil Barizo ;Probadores de compatibilidad : Francis Jimenez : Skye Stamey ;Gestor de grupo del código de la publicación : Tim Vanlaw ;Líder del grupo del código de la publicación : Jefrey Sedivy ;Probadores del grupo del código de la publicación : Douglas Todd : Michael Restifo : James Call : Gian Derivi-Castellanos ;Líder del proyecto de traducciones : Paul Colbert ;Líder senior del personal nocturno : Anthony Hatch Korotko ;Gestor del personal nocturno : Adam Hartsfield ;Líder de planta del personal nocturno : Dennis Crow ;Probadores de las traducciones : John Batshon : Andrew Christy : Chris Dolan : Chris Simon : Michael Hill : Jesse Mooney : John Whang : Danny Yanez ;Gestor del tercer turno : Jason Levine ;Probadores del tercer turno : Ronald Hart : Andrew Liu : Matt Ryder ;Gestor del soporte al consumidor : Bob McPherson ;Líderes de soporte al consumidor : Gary Bolduc (Phone Support) : Michael Hill (E-mail Support) : Rob Lim (Information and Escalation Support) ;Agradecimientos especiales de Activision : Steve Rosenthal : Peter Muravez : Juan Valdes : Douglas W. Avery : Steven Holmes : Jason Kim : Sam Nouriani : Brelan Duff : Matt Morton : Caryn Law : Brian Pass : Blaine Christine : Ryan Rucinski : Brent Boylen : Joseph Shackelford : Asif Husain : Casey Keefe : Jonathan Moses : Gene Bahng : Glenn Ige : Aaron Gray : Doug Pearson : Daniel Taylor : Eain Bankins : Marc Struhl : Pat Dwyer : James Mayeda : Robert De Palma : David Dalzell : Kevin Kraff : Graeme J. Devine : James Monroe : Ste Cork : David Luntz : Sebastien St. Laurent ;Agradecimientos especiales de soporte al cliente y aseguramiento de calidad : Jim Summers : Jason Wong : Joseph Favazza : Adam Hartsfield : Edward Clune : Nadine Theuzillot : Chad Siedoff : Indra Yee : Marco Scataglini : Willie Bolton : John Rosser : Jason Potter : Glenn Vistante : Jennifer Vitiello : Mike Rixford : Tyler Rivers : Nicholas Favazza : Janna Saavedra : Jessica McClure ;Imágenes históricas de la información de los capítulos y material de fin del juego proporcionado por: : Edward F. Feuerherd (Athenaeum Productions) : Jarett Melville (CineSpark Motion Media) ;Cinemáticas de introducción proporcionadas por: : Rob Troy (Absinthe Pictures) : Lisa Riznikove (Absinthe Pictures) : Dan Baker (Absinthe Pictures)